


I Promise

by Maskwa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Concerned!Raph, Crying, Crying!Donnie, Crying!Mikey, Depressed!Mikey, Depression, Human AU, M/M, Mentions Of Leo, Non-Romantic Ship, Not T-cest, Panic Attacks, Trigger Warnings, Worried!Donnie, beat up, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU~</p><p>"Your perfect Mike. You got some demons in your head and only you know what kind of battles your having in there." Donnie cupped Mikey's cheek, "But Michelangelo, I'm your big brother and I swear... I won't let you fight them alone. I won't leave you alone, I'll never give up on you, and I'll love you till the day I die. Alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Eh!  
> THE RETURN OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL CLEODALECKI, IT SHALL BE GLORIOUS!  
> Lol hey again, sorry I was gone for a while... I kinda died.  
> But, whatever I'm back and here.  
> I love TMNT (2012, the other versions freak the shit of out me), and I just finished season 4 episode 14...  
> And holy hell!  
> I was gonna write RaphxMona... but this came to me and I just thought... all the TMNT bros...  
> Would be hot as hell if they were human.

Mikey kicked a rock on the New York side walk as he walked home from after school extra help. The 14 year old teen was new to high school, and grade 9 was kicking his ass.

The teachers didn't care, they didn't ask for late assignments, and they didn't single you out and help you one on one in class. 

And it didn't help with the fact that he had ADHD, ADD, OCD, turrets, bipolar disorder, anxiety, depression, dyslexia and a rare but severe learning disorder. 

Mikey sighed and combed a hand through his blonde curls to push the hair off of his forehead. He adjusted his back pack on his shoulders and lowered his head when he heard his name being called. 

"Yo retard!" Mikey kept his head down and kept walking. "I'm talkin' to ya loser!"

It was this stupid group of eleventh graders that called themselves 'The Purple Dragons', a group of 3 idiots who picked on ninth graders. They took money, beat up weaker teens, and liked fighting girls. 

"Turn around when I'm talking to you!" The leader, Hun, grabbed Mikey's shoulder and spun him around. 

The 14 year old, flinched and spun back around to bolt it home.. . but the 2 other members of The Purple Dragons were blocked his escape. "Where do ya think your goin' dumb ass?"

All 3 laughed.

Mikey's heart started racing. This wasn't the first time he was caught by The Purple Dragons alone, but every time he was scared one of his older brothers would find him and have to save him, then question him at home about how are things at school, do you have any friends, why were The Purple Dragons picking on you, why didn't you fight back... 

"Can't we just be cool dudes?" Mikey asked, trying to sound calm.

"Cool?" Mocked Hun, "your on, our turf retard! Now give us your money!"

Mikey stiffened when he felt one of the members pulling and opening his back pack. "Your heard him freak."

Mikey grit his teeth and made a tight fist. He punched the leader in the jaw before he could react and shoved the other 2 aside before grabbing his back pack and running. 

"Get him boys!" The Purple Dragons started chasing him, laughing loudly and hollering.

"We got him!" Mikey panicked and ran down a back alley, he tripped on a deep pit hole and fell flat on his stomach. 

The 14 year old groaned and rolled onto his back. He had the wind knocked out of him and his vision was laggy. 

Hun dropped down to one knee beside him and started punching the younger hard in the face. While the other 2 dragons dug threw Mikey's back pack looking for anything they could steal and sell onthe streets.

After Mikey's nose was swollen to shit and blood was dripping from his lips and teeth, Hun was panting with the power of his punches. 

The dragons laughed at the ninth grader lying on his back in pain. 

"See ya around retard!"

"And thanks for the iPad!"

Mikey's eyes shot open. iPad!? Shit! That was the school's, they lent it to him so he could practice reading in smaller print. 

Mikey closed his eyes as he heard The Purple Dragons. His eyes welled up with tears.

"Why does this happen to me..." He whispered, 

Slowly, Mikey got to his feet and grabbed his back pack. He shoved all his papers in it, that were scattered around the cement, and put his orange pack on his shoulder.

Mikey was crying and swearing and cursing as he walked home. When he got to his house, he saw himself in the reflection of a window and groaned.

The blonde let out a nervous breath as he grabbed the handle and entered the Hamato house.

"I'm home!" Mikey called out in a raspy voice as he closed the front door locking it as well.

There was no answer. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. 

"H-hey little brother." 

Mikey put his hood up quickly hearing Raph's steps coming from around the corner. Mikey opened the fridge grabbing a Gatorade and looking for pizza.

"How was school dork?" The 16 year old eleventh grader asked bouncing a basketball on the kitchen floor, then on the ninth grader's head. 

Mikey closed his eyes letting out a slow breath. He closed the fridge and turned away hiding his bruised and bloody face. "It was okay."

"Lemme guess," Raph leaned on the door frame. "teachers bein' assholes?"

Mikey shrugged. "Something like that." He didn't want his 2 oldest brothers, Raph and Leo, knowing about his various mental disorders. He only let Donnie break down his walls and help him with almost everything.

Raph frowned and stopped bouncing his basketball. "You okay Mike?"

The youngest nodded a little to quickly, feeling his heart starting to race. "Dude... I'm all G. I just got loads of homework... I-I'll be in my room for the rest of the night dog."

Raph huffed. "Sure." He rolled his eyes as Mikey headed for the stairs. "Leo's gonna be home soon, his work shift was short today."

Mikey nodded quickly breathing through his mouth. He got to his room and dropped his back pack closing the door. 

The 14 year old dropped his his knees beside his bed clutching his chest and trying to catch his breath. 

"Oh- god...-" He gasped, not being able to breathe. Not another panic attack...

"Remember what Donnie taught us-" Mikey breathed out. "'member what D said..."

He took long slow breaths, and he seemed fine... until he remembered Raph being concerned, Leo coming home soon, his beat up face, The Purple Dragons stealing the iPad, Donnie, his best friend being home somewhere...

Mikey fell on his back gasping for breath. "-c-can't... b-b-breathe-"

He squeezed his eyes closed grabbing the blanket and his sweater. "D-D-Donnie...-"

~

The 15 year old pushed his glasses further up his nose. He stuck out his tongue focusing hard on the task in front of him on his desk.

"Yo D!" Raph called into the lab... that was actually a second family room, that Donnie just turned it into his lab one day when nobody was home... "Casey's coming over for a bit, then we're gonna go shoot some hoops."

Donnie didn't respond. 

"Oh yah, and Mike's home." Raph came and stood beside Donnie at his desk, "But..."

"-But...?" Donnie turned from his work looking at his older brother with a confused expression.

"I dunno man," Raph combed a hand through his dyed dark red hair and touched his black earring. "he seems really like, depressed."

Donnie gulped. 

"He's up in his room. I thought, you, better talk to him." Raph huffed. "your closer in age and-"

"Yah, I know." Donnie sighed softly pouring a sample of what he was mixing into a test tube and sticking it in the freezer and putting the rest of the vile in the mini fridge he made himself. "I'll check on him." He started for the door.

Raph followed.

"And, uh..." Donnie turned to face his shorter older brother. "could you keep Casey away from him? Cuz I don't want Mike to have to deal with someone like Casey when he's already having a bad day, okay?"

Raph rolled his eyes and smiled spinning the basketball on his index finger. "Done and done Einstein."

Donnie huffed at the nickname and headed off to the stairs. "Whens Leo gonna be here?"

"He just texted saying about like 15, 20 minutes. And he's picking up Karai and pizza to hang out with us."

"Why is our house always the hangout?"

"You can invite April man!"

Donnie blushed. "I will if you invite Mona and Mike invites Renet."

"Oh man!" He flopped down on the couch, "Not Renet!"

"Hey!" Donnie snapped. "If she accepts Mikey for who he is and makes him happy, that's all us older brother and hope for when it comes to the ment-"

"The what?"

Donnie remember Mikey telling him that he didn't want Raph and Leo to know they was stuff wrong with him mentally.

"Nothing." Donnie waved his hand to dismiss the conversation. "Lemme just check on him."

Raph nodded turned on the TV and toning into the sports channel.

Donnie chuckled softly. He knocked quietly on Mikey's door before entering. "Mike?-"

Donnie's eyes went wide when he saw Mikey struggling to breathe on the carpet lying on his back.

"Mikey-!" Donnie dropped to his knees, "Not again not again..."

Mikey grabbed Donnie's hand.

"It's gonna be okay Mike!" Donnie closed the door quickly and sitting behind his little brother locking their fingers together. "I got you... It's me, it's Donnie."

Mikey was gasping trying to breathe in his best friend's lap, his baby blue eyes were squeezed closed and his chest abruptly rising and falling, and his pulse racing.

Donnie sat with his back against the wall and his little brother's back to his chest. 

The 15 year old tenth grader has seen Mikey like this before. At first it scared the hell out of him and he couldn't sleep for months or leave Mikey alone. But these, panic attacks have been happening often lately, and the fact that Donnie is getting used to it... scares him even more. 

"It's okay Mike..." Donnie whispered into his hair. "I got you buddy, just breathe."

Donnie squeezed his eyes closed and combed his fingers through Mikey's curly dirty blonde hair. Donnie squeezed is brothers hand back, and with his other hand he spread it across Mikey's chest trying to get him to calm down.

"Mike, it's okay." Donnie rubbed circles into Mikey's chest using his thumb. "Your gonna be okay, I got lil' bro." Tears were starting to peck in the tenth grader's reddish brown eyes. "Just breathe Mikey, you got this."

Mikey sucked in a deep breathe of air and held it.

"Ya Mike," Donnie smiled hoping this would be over quickly. "you got it. Just remember what I told you to do-"

"C-ca-can't... b-b-bre-breathe-"

"Hey Mikey, don't talk little bro... everything going to be okay. I got you Mike, just focus on breathing... you got this." Donnie leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. 

Mikey was crying, he was scared because this was the worst panic attack he's had... ever had. And his lungs and throat were burning...

"D-done-" Mikey gasped.

"Shh Mike, just-"

"J-just.... w-wa-w-wanna be, d-done D..." Mike whispered his gasps for air coming quicker. 

Donnie heart broke and he froze. 

Mikey, his little brother, wanted to 'be done'. And Donnie didn't have to think to hard about what that could mean...

"No Mikey..." Donnie's voice broke. "oh god no Mikey. Don't give up, please don't give up Mikey."

Mikey shook his head.

"Stop it!" Donnie said louder. "I'll not losing you Michelangelo! C'mon man! Breathe, I know you can do it... dont give up!"

Donnie looked up to the ceiling with his tears starting to flow. 

"Please, Mikey... I know your hurting sometimes, and you feel like nobody understand you... but Mikey I do!" Donnie whispered. "We can get through this! One step at a time, you just gonna calm down and breathe, deep breaths. Remember what I told you to do?"

Mikey was trying to blink the tears away in his eyes, still struggling to breathe.

"I know you can do it Mikey!" Donnie smiled weakly. "Your strong, a-and beautiful, and funny, and loving, and... perfect."

Donnie kissed his on the forehead again and squeezed his hand harder.

"I love you..."

Donnie whispered into his ear, and Mikey's eyes fell shut again and his pulse slowed, chest started rising and falling in a stable pattern, and his breathing was very slowly coming back to him.

Once his breathing was back to normal, Donnie helped his little brother sit up.

Mikey looked at Donnie with his baby blue eyes and Donnie smiled sadly at him with his reddish brown eyes. 

When Donnie smiled, Mikey's eyes filled with years again and he quickly wrapped his arms around Donnie's shoulders and cried into his neck.

"I'm sorry..." Mikey sobbed into his brother's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry D..."

Donnie closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mikey's torso holding his closer. 

"I love you Mikey, and so does Raph and Leo..." Donnie combed a hand through his curly hair. "We love you. Your our little brother-"

"I d-don't know what's wrong with me D."

"Nothing's wrong with you Mikey." Donnie opened his eyes and Mikey pulled back and the stared into each other's eyes. "Okay?"

Mikey just blinked slowly. 

"Your perfect Mike. You got some demons in your head and only you know what kind of battles your having in there." Donnie cupped Mikey's cheek, "But Michelangelo, I'm your big brother and I swear... I won't let you fight them alone. I won't leave you alone, I'll never give up on you, and I'll love you till the day I die."

Mikey sniffled before smiling sadly with teary eyes. "I love you too D."

Donnie smiled and hugged Mikey wrapping him in his muscular arms, "I promise Mike... I promise..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahhahahaha, don't mind the typos I'll get to those, some time in the next century.  
> But lemme know what you thought and any feedback would be metal!(We all love Casey.)  
> HUZZAH! CLEODALECKI OUT BITCHES!


End file.
